


Continual Kink Negotiations

by betheflame, HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Winter Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fertility Issues, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication, Spit-roasting, Trauma, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier in Lingerie, Winter needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Winter, Bucky, Tony, and Steve are quite happy in their threesome/foursome/whateversome. Steve likes having three alphas, Tony likes being able to be both in charge and taken care of, and Winter and Bucky...Well, they need to figure out what they like.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 67
Kudos: 285
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	1. Kinky Bucky / Soft Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, Marie and Flame are teaming up for a ten-part (maybe more) epic journey of various kink negotiations of WinterStuckony. This one's for the Stuckony Server Kink Bingo, but also - completely selfishly - because we want to. 
> 
> Tags to be added as chapters are.

“I need it,” Steve growled, rutting desperately back against Bucky, his back bowing into the movement in such a sinful way Tony could hear his own heart beating against his eardrums. “Pleaseeeee, Alpha. Please.”

“Not an alpha,” came the response and Steve’s eyes snapped up to Tony.

“Winter?” Tony asked, sitting up from where he'd been sprawled watching the two of them have their fun as he waited for his body to get ready for a second round. The man looked at him dead-on, not a trace of their confusion to be found in his expression. When Steve’s heat had started, they’d started with Bucky and there hadn’t been any indications until now that Winter had taken over. The process of who was who and when and how did the switch happen and and and was all still in its research phases, but it was unusual for them to switch suddenly during sex.

 _What triggered this…_ Tony’s thought process began whirring, but screeched to a halt with the next two words out of Winter’s mouth.

“Breeding unnecessary,” the soldier responded without breaking rhythm.

“Winter, your omega needs your knot,” Tony tried to command, meeting Winter's gaze with steel in his eyes. _What is going on?_

“You told me I get to choose now, Husband." Winter replied, his tone matter-of-fact and his voice unimpaired by the fact that he was still fucking Steve like they weren't in the middle of something. His mouth turned down when his eyes flickered down to Steve's desperate rutting though, his voice a little more uncertain as he added, "You promised choice.”

“Okay," Tony drew out the word, feeling his eyes widening in surprise as he passed his tongue over his teeth, trying to bring his brain to compute this new development, "we hit a nerve,” he nodded. “Which is absolutely wonderful timing because this is our life.”

Winter cocked his head at him, in that way he did when he still couldn't tell if he was allowed to speak - which he always was, of course he was, fuck - but was still ready to listen intently to whatever Tony would say.

Tony glanced at Steve, at the way the omega's face was red, covered in sweat and blissed out even through his frustration. It was always hard for Steve to keep coherent when his biology demanded knotting, but Tony could tell he was still following this, his eyes were too bright, and his frown too intense.

"Can you pull out of Steve?" Tony decided on the spot that if they were going to have this conversation now, they needed to have it all three of them together. Which would not happen in the state Steve was in and so adjustments had to be made immediately.

Winter nodded, immediately letting go of Steve's hips like they burned his palms and pulling his cock out of him to sit back on his heels. Only then did he look at Tony again, expectant. Steve whined, loud and long.

"Such a needy little thing, baby," Tony crooned before turning back to Winter as he knee-walked across the king size to kneel at Steve's side, "Just a sec'," he said, and rolled under Steve.

He didn't waste anymore time leaning up on his elbows once he was in position, and finding Steve's cock with his lips. The only thing that could get Steve's mind to shut off enough for him to forget a knot was to give him a throat to fuck, and so Tony did.

Steve's moans flirted with uncomfortably high pitches, but how good that was, Tony could never get enough of it, and if his frankly awesome observation skills were right, Winter liked seeing him like that, too. So Tony gave his all to sucking Steve to the root, bobbing his head up and down and staying just a little longer up than he did down, letting the head of Steve's cock brush the back of his throat and again. Steve started thrashing above him, his hips fucking down into Tony's mouth and his hands fisting in the sheets making them bunch up under their three bodies.

Steve came with a growl that was, once again, a lot softer than the man could sound when his climax was still too far away to fully affect his vocal chords, and Tony grinned as he let himself fall back and swallowed the evidence. He looked to the side, past Steve's thighs, unsurprised to see Winter hadn't moved an inch and found his gaze immediately. He gave him a soft smile, his stomach filling with fuzzy feelings at the way the once-all-stoic soldier's eyes then filled with their own set of sparkles. They could do this.

Tony got out from under Steve, scooting back until he could sit with his legs crossed. He pushed at Steve's hips, encouraging him to lie down now and recover and then reached a hand towards Winter. He brushed his fingers down the man's arms, nodding when Winter took his hand and squeezed it softly. That was another proof of their recent progress as bondmates.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said easily.

“Husband,” Winter replied and Tony saw Steve bit back a smile out of the corner of his eyes. Winter had no idea how to handle nicknames or terms of endearment, even though Tony had explained it about seventeen times, so his go-to name for Tony was ‘husband’ and ‘omega’ for Steve. Tony found he rather liked it now, Steve was still working on it.

“Sit with us?” Tony asked, gentle in all motions and intonations.

Winter once again nodded, a short little thing that made his long black hair get in his face a little. Tony slowly extended a hand to brush it behind the man’s ear, watching Winter watching him. He drew back with a brush of his thumb to Winter’s jaw, liking the way he leaned into the touch - even Steve only did this visibly when he was getting close to heat and was preparing his nest, taking every opportunity he was given to scent his alphas.

“Mind walking us through what you said there?” Tony prompted him when it looked like Winter wasn’t going to talk first.

“I am not an alpha.” Winter said again.

“We did the tests together, though?” Steve asked, his confusion clearly seeping through.

“I am not a real alpha.” Winter corrected.

They both raised their eyebrows at that. A cold sensation crept up Tony’s back, suspicions threading together into a hypothesis in his brain.

“Anymore,” Tony tried, flexing his hands into fists to steady himself when something in Winter’s neck gave out and he bowed his head a little, “is that what you’re saying? That you’re not a real alpha anymore?”

Winter jerked his head forward.

Steve whimpered at the implications.

“Verbal answer would be best, gorgeous,” Tony prodded.

“The Chair,” Winter said.

Tony’s hands itched to reach for him, get this man to lie down and lie down on top of him, shield him from everything, from the world to his own thoughts and memories. The Chair was something that even Bucky remembered too starkly to fully be able to talk about it even years after the fact. It would never fully leave either of us, and while Steve and Tony were prepared for that, ready to help both Bucky and Winter through the remnants and consequences of Hydra’s tortures, it didn’t mean the bile in Tony’s mouth wasn’t real either.

“Tell us, bud, you can do it, it’s safe, and you can take all the time you need,” Tony encouraged.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Steve said as well, sitting up with as little abrupt movements as he could.

“Breeding unnecessary,” Winter repeated, his voice faraway and his eyes locked with Steve’s, his whole body immobile, “this part of my brain does not function without commands as it is unnecessary. No knotting. Or pain happens. Knotting without mission objective demands punishment.”

He spoke with shorter sentences on most days, but any time Tony had been in the same room when Winter went back to that place he needed to be to go over his memories, he’d noticed his breath got shorter as well, the minimum amount of bodily functions engaged, and all his focus on, possibly, everything that went on around him, heightened.

“You said I could choose now,” Winter turned back to Tony, just angling his head the other way around, “so I choose not to feel pain.”

Tony and Steve both exhaled loud and shaky at that, nodding in kind. Tony made sure his eyes were free of the tears he had inside, sure that Steve’s were filled with his, both from empathy and rage. He made sure his movements were once again as slow as they could be when he raised to his knees again, opened his arms and asked, “Can I hug you?”

“Yes, Husband.” Winter said.

Tony closed his arms around Winter’s shoulders, their nakedness serving to make him feel closer to him in a very different way than usual. He kissed his shoulder and put a careful hand at the back of Winter’s head. He could almost feel Steve’s gaze at his back and he wiggled his toes.

“Come here, Steve, join us, right now, baby,” he said, and then, when Steve had his arms around the both of them, his chest to Winter’s back and his chin resting on the man’s other shoulder, he added, “No pain, no pain ever again, sweetheart. That’s a promise, too.”

The trio sat entwined for a minute before Tony spoke again, making sure to keep his voice low and to emit as many protection pheromones as possible so the room smelled like ‘safe’. “Winter, do you know why you’re here this time? You don’t usually show up during Steve’s heats, so-”

“I’m not mad,” Steve interrupted Tony and shifted so that he could look directly at Winter. “Alpha -”

“Not an alpha,” Winter growled.

“Yes,” Steve emphasized, “you are. An alpha is not just a knot. An alpha is someone who takes care of their pack, someone who provides for everyone to have their best life and to thrive and you and Bucky and Tony take such good care of me.”

“See how many alphas he requires,” Tony whispers to Winter. “Such a needy, bratty omega.”

“With pride,” Steve smirked. “I have two knots, Winter, I don’t need three. I do need three alphas and I’m still your omega.”

Winter gave a jerky nod, but said nothing.

“What do you need from me,” Steve continued, “what do you need from an omega if it’s not a breeder?”

“Soft,” Winter whispered. “I want to feel soft and I want to forget.”

It had taken seventeen months and countless hours in BARF for that confession to happen and somewhere around 428 versions of that question had been asked to Winter over that time. What did he want? What made him happy? The answers were usually perfunctory and expected. He wanted nothing but to be with Steve and Tony. Steve and Tony made him happy. No further explanations.

And then, tonight…

“Then we’re going to wrap you in cotton wool and help you stay with us,” Steve replied.

“James doesn’t want soft, but James needs soft things in his life. He remembers cuddles from before and wants them again, but thinks he should not have them,” Winter replied. “James needs to be protected and made happy.” While Bucky rarely brought up Winter, Winter always brought up Bucky, which made sense to Tony, since Winter was basically created by Bucky’s brain to keep Bucky safe. Hydra gave him a name and turned him into an asset, but Bucky was the one who birthed Winter and that was why Tony had always known they could bring Winter back from Hydra.

“We got Build a Buck,” Tony reassured his mate. “Do you trust us?”

“With certainty,” Winter replied.

“Honey,” Steve interrupted, reaching for Tony’s cock. “Can you be ready quick?”

“Bookmark this,” Tony replied to Winter. “If you’re sticking around, can you suck him off and I’ll knot him?”

“I watched a video about a new thing to do with my tongue,” Winter replied.

“Then we are wasting time, alphas,” Steve replied.

“Like I said, such a bratty omega,” Tony chuckled.

* * *

The next time Tony saw Bucky, he was entering the kitchen with a clipboard gripped in his metal hand and held tight against his chest.

“Hi Honey Bunches of Oats,” Tony crooned and pulled Bucky in for a kiss as soon as he got close enough. “What can I do ya for?”

“IhavequestionsandIthoughtyou’dhavesomeanswers,” Bucky rushed out.

“I’m sure I do,” Tony said slowly, “but I’d love to know why this is freaking you out.”

Bucky worried his lip and looked away and Tony could smell his hesitation.

“Bondmate,” Tony rumbled quietly, hoping Bucky’s hindbrain could calm even if his primary one couldn’t.

By the way Bucky’s shoulders un-hunched, it seemed to have worked.

“I found this list,” Bucky offers the clipboard to Tony. “And I thought we could work through what we all like, but I don’t know what some of this stuff is.”

Words like “lingerie” and “daddy” and “cock warming” and “texture play” rioted off the paper and into Tony’s brain.

“You want to do kink negotiation?”

Bucky nodded. “I don’t got a lot of memories of me and Stevie from before, but he says I liked experimentin’ on stuff we found in the magazines. And Winter’s memories are... ”

“I know, sweetheart,” Tony said tenderly, and gently scented over his bondmark. “So you wanna see what you like?”

“I know what I like when I’m in a rut,” Bucky replied, “but when I’m not all… desperate, I figure I might like some other stuff?”

“Is what the second nest stuff with Steve last night was about?” Tony had overheard an odd conversation between his husbands about Bucky needing Steve to help him sew some new blankets. Fun fact: Captain America was killer with a sewing machine.

“I like soft things,” Bucky whispered.

“I like that you like soft things,” Tony whispered back.

“Alpha’s aren’t ‘supposed to like soft things. Fucking hell, I ain’t -”

“Hey now,” Tony cradled Bucky’s face with his hand, “that’s genderist bullshit and we don’t do that in this house, right? That’s either the ‘40s or Hydra and probably both, but in this house, and on this team we all get to like what we like, secondary or primary be damned.”

Bucky was quiet and Tony could tell this was a bad brain day.

“What fabric does Pepper like most of all?”

“Silk,” Bucky whispered.

“Is silk soft or hard?”

“You’re being an ass,” Bucky protested.

“No, I’m rewiring your brain, is silk soft or hard?”

“Soft,” Bucky said.

“And Pepper is a -”

“She’s an alpha, okay, I get your point,” Bucky grumbled.

“So why aren’t you allowed to have soft things?”

“He wants me to want the soft things,” Bucky said, “and it still feels weird. So Steve suggested we make a second nest, one built for me and not for him, but I know I need other things, too.”

“But we know you already like some of these things,” Tony said, perusing the list. “We had a great time with the swing a few weeks back.”

“I gotta figure out how to like fuzzy blankets and being fucked in the ass so hard I feel like my tailbone is gonna break,” Bucky said plainly.

Tony threw back his head and laughed. “Honey, you just described most of the men in my life. They’re not different things, they’re two sides of the same coin. Kink comes with aftercare, after all.”

Bucky’s head cocked and Tony froze.

“Oh, we have some work to do. Come on, Bucking Bronco, let’s take a seat.”

Tony lead Bucky over to the couch and gestured for him to hand over the clipboard. Tony placed it on the coffee table and then angled himself so that he could look directly into Bucky’s eyes. “Soft things and kinky things are not mutually exclusive.”

“I like making Stevie wear a plug, Tony, that ain’t soft.”

“But what do you do when the plug comes out,” Tony pressed.

“I eat him out,” Bucky furrowed his brow, “or I knot him, depending. What’s your point?”

“And what do those things do for Steve?”

“They get him off,” Bucky said slowly. “What the fuck is with the questions?”

“You do those things because both of you like them. Getting him off makes you happy and makes him happy and happiness, I think, falls into the category of soft things the way you’re talking about them, Buckaroo,” Tony said gently.

Before Bucky could continue, he reached for the clipboard. “No matter how hard the kinks are on here - and we’re going to go through definitions and questions and this is going to be really clinical - the result of them is fulfillment or happiness or even euphoria. We don’t do this shit as a chore, babe, we do them because they make us happy. I can make you sit in all the down comforters in the world, but I have a feeling that what really bugs you is that you don’t like being taken care of.”

Bucky sat stone still, his jaw ticking as he clenched it. He gave one small nod, and Tony continued.

“There’s something in your brain that says alphas can’t be taken care of, that they have to take care, and we’re gonna break that, baby, we’re going to break it with cuddles and questions and, yes, fuzzy blankets, but we are going to fucking break it.”

Bucky licked his lips. “What do you mean by aftercare?”

Tony bit back a smile, and reached for his reading glasses before thinking better of it. _Fucking 40s,_ he mentally moaned. “Hey, J?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Can you quick scan these pages and throw them on a hologram for us?”

“Don’t know where your glasses are, Sir?”

“He’s lost twelve pairs this week, J,” Bucky laughed. “Of course he has no idea.”

“This tag teaming against me will not stand,” Tony said.

“Sure, doll,” Bucky leaned in for a kiss while Jarvis worked his magic. Soon the list of - from what Tony could see with a quick scan - most of the kinks known to man was projected before them.

“What ones do you have questions about?” Tony started. “Because some of these are new to me, too.”

“You?”

“I haven’t done a scene with anyone but Steve in, what two years? And even before that, I mostly stuck to my favorites once I hit my 30s, so, no, I can’t say I’m familiar with,” Tony squinted, “somnophilia, which I’m guessing is fucking someone while they’re asleep.”

Bucky shifted in his chair. “But they’d know, right?”

“Oh, baby,” Tony reached for his hand. “The point of kink is that everyone knows what’s happening so that it’s safe, sane, and consensual. Even if it’s a non-consensual fantasy, it’s been consented to.”

“What do you mean,” Bucky said slowly and Tony felt a shift in Bucky’s breathing that gave him pause, “everyone knows?”

“Just that it’s talked about ahead of time, negotiated, like with this list,” Tony explained. “We’ll go through it and discuss limits and what we’d like to experiment and who wants what of the four of us and why aren’t you breathing, baby?”

“I don’t remember ever asking for permission, before, with Stevie, I just remember doing stuff, oh God Tony! What if I never asked? What if we did stuff only I wanted to? He was so sick he fell asleep in the middle a few times, oh fuck I’m horrible, I’m horrible, I’m the worst.”

It had been a while since Tony watched someone else have a panic attack. Steve had them a lot when he first woke up - the incident in the peanut butter aisle was stuff of legends - but they’d learned a lot of ways to help Steve breathe before it progressed to this place.

_Speaking of Steve…_

“J, page Stevalicious, will you please? Need him ASAP.”

* * *

Heats took a lot out of Steve, which was something he had honestly been hoping the serum would change and hadn’t. The cramps, instead, were more intense, and his body was more vicious to him whenever he ended a heat without a pregnancy.

Omega bodies are made to carry pups, he heard the voice of the nurse from long ago, back when they were worried babies would break his hips or that he’d die in childbirth. If you’re not carrying, your body isn’t fulfilling its purpose and therefore will feel empty.

“Fuck you, Nurse Ratched,” Steve muttered into the pillow. “‘Cause a lot of German engineering went into making mine dual purpose and I say your purpose sucks.”

Empty was not what he felt, especially not emotionally, which is the bullshit she was peddling, especially not post-heat. Post-heat he felt a combination of completely exhausted, over sensitive, and desperately clingy - which the English language failed to encompass into one word.

Especially because he both desperately wanted children and was petrified of being a mother. He had no idea what a serumed womb would do, no idea if his body would even allow him to carry to term, no idea… He knew Tony wanted to be a dad more than anything. Hell, you only had to look at how he slaved over hand picking the interns each year to know that Tony was anxious to prove himself to not be Howard. Of all the things that Tony had given Steve, this should have been an easy thing for Steve to give Tony. And he and Bucky had dreamed of pups back when they were putting newspaper in their shoes and saving every penny they could.

And yet…

His body kept saying no.

Not that Steve had told anyone he was keeping track.

Steve whined slightly as he rolled onto his back - he was still leaking some slick because his glands were so overstimulated - and was so tempted to call for Tony. Bucky wasn’t quite as into the post-heat cuddling as Tony was and Steve was perpetually glad that he married at least one octopus.

The thought of Tony coming here and taking care of him, however, seemed like too much trouble - because it meant hollering, or asking Jarvis, and most importantly, it meant waiting. Steve Rogers had never been a fan of waiting, and neither had his body.

He was sore everywhere he could touch himself, even the thin sheets of the marital bed were too much over his sensitive skin, but Steve really couldn't help himself. Hissing slightly, he passed one of his hands over his chest, just gently grazing his nipples and moaning on the spot when his insides fluttered and more slick dribbled down his crack. Messy things tended to make Steve hard - they'd always had that effect on him, and when his own body worked to make things dirty, his brain shut down.

Reeling on the remnants of his heat hormones, still high in his veins even if his system was gradually shutting down, Steve writhed atop the bed until he reached for his cock. His cock was so hard, and yet it was such an ache wrapping his hand around it. The soft skin and velvety head burned under his touch, licking the calluses of his fingers rivalled sandpaper roughness, and yet he kept going. He gritted his teeth on the upstroke, squeezing more than he jerked. He panted, his head going from side to side as his exhaustion mixed with his pleasure, the hand he'd used to tease his chest going down, bypassing his cock until he reached his hole. He was wet, and sticky, and it felt delicious just to picture one of his alpha's cocks entering him right now.

He was about to push a finger in, surrendering to the need he could feel drumming at his temples when he heard the tell-tale click of Jarvis' microphone turning on and paused.

“Captain,” Jarvis’ voice indeed rang out clearly, “your immediate presence is requested in the family room.”

“Can you tell them,” he panted, “a little busy?”

“Sergeant Barnes is having a panic attack, Captain,” Jarvis replied and Steve’s instincts overruled his body immediately. He was immediately on his feet, stumbling into a pair of discarded sweatpants as he dashed through their floor. _Alphaneedmemustcomfort_ ran from his hindbrain into his conscious one.

He found his mates curled onto the couch and met Tony’s eyes immediately.

“Buck’s worried he never asked you for consent in the Before,” Tony replied, his voice steady.

“When we played around with the toys?”

“I’m presuming,” Tony stated. “Words have been a challenge for a bit now, we’re focusing on breathing.”

Steve took in the scene - the hologram with the checklist, Tony with bits of flour in his hair which meant Bucky caught him while he was trying to make pasta, Bucky curled into a ball and tucked into Tony’s lap - and made a quick plan.

He made his way to the floor in front of Bucky and knelt down. “Hey, love,” Steve crooned, pushing Bucky’s hair out of his face and stroking his jaw. “Can you sit up for me?”

Bucky nodded and started to move, but Steve quickly offered support and soon Bucky was still tucked into Tony, but sitting upright. His eyes were glassy and he was taking short breaths, but not shallow enough that Steve was worried. He placed his hand on Bucky’s heart.

“I don’t know what’s rolling around your brain, big fella,” Steve let the Brooklyn creep thick into his voice, hoping it would ground Bucky to the moment, “but I have never in my life done something with you that I didn’t want to. Except maybe let you fall from the train.”

“Didn’t let me, punk,” Bucky heaved. “Gravity’s fault.”

“We’ll agree to disagree,” Steve replied evenly, “but you and me, in bed or on a couch, or in a shower, or me tied to something, or that one time that went so badly with the candle, all of that was wonderful because it was with you. So whatever is telling you that I didn’t want it is lying.”

Bucky met his gaze and held it, clearly trying to take deep breaths.

“Nothing to panic over,” Tony murmured softly.

A few more moments passed while Bucky took deeper and deeper breaths and the other men spoke softly to him. Finally, Bucky closed his eyes and took one final inhale. “I don’t think I was a very good alpha back then, Stevie, and I’m sorry.”

“Well, I thought and still think you were pretty fucking amazing,” Steve smiled, “but can someone fill me in on the giant floating checklist?”

“Buckaroo,” Tony smiled and kissed Bucky’s temple, “wants to do some kink negotiation and learn what we all like together.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea,” Steve said.

“You’re such a nerd for a checklist,” Bucky grinned.

“I like plans,” Steve said simply as Tony started humming and Steve swatted at him. He moved from the floor to the couch and laid across his husbands. They worked their way down the list and marked gut instincts first. Hard limit on anything with water for Tony, enthusiastic yes from Bucky on putting Steve and Tony in lingerie, soft limit on riding crops from Steve for a reason he couldn’t articulate. Then it was time to go back and cover some of the things they left blank.

“What about public sex,” Tony asked, his tone neutral.

“You love it, don’t you,” Steve said.

Tony nodded. “I do, I really, really do.”

Bucky was quiet and then licked his lips lasciviously.

“Where did your brain just go?” Tony peered at him.

“Just thinking of how big the tables are at La Trianta’s,” Bucky mused.

"Oh yeah?" Tony purred and winked, "and large table cloths to go with that of course."

Bucky bit his lip, his eyes finally clearing up a little bit, and his breathing growing heavier for an entirely different reason.

"You look like you might be feeling better, now?" Steve asked, his voice taking the same tone it always did when he was trying to be subtly sexy and the fact that the subtlety actually never worked somehow made it irresistible to both alphas. It had never failed him before.

It didn't fail him then.

Mental images of tables big enough to bend Steve over them filled all their minds in turn, and the previously innocent hands that were placed on Steve started roaming his body, mapping the plains of his chest and the shapes of his arms. Bucky's lips formed a smile that was hungry enough for Steve to feel himself grow hot again, and Tony made them shift so Steve could lay on the couch with an alpha at either end of him, Bucky kneeling between his legs and Tony kissing his lips upside down.

“Oh,” Bucky breathed, “so you’re still going, sweetheart.” He lapped his tongue on the underside of Steve’s balls, making the other man writhe wantonly.

“Please,” Steve whimpered. “Just… please.”

He knew what that word would do to them, so he used it sparingly outside of heat. Or, at least he tried to, but this was a ‘please’ moment if Steve had ever had one.

His mind grew fuzzy, his body still not fully aware that his heat was over and gearing up for mounting again. Soon enough, he was gasping for breath, unable to stay still as he was pinned down on the couch. Tony kept his arms by his head by circling his wrists and pressing them into the cushions while he sucked marks into Steve’s neck, grazed his teeth where their bonding mark proudly scarred his neck, breathed dirty things down his ears and spoke of all the things Tony would do to him after they finished going through the list. All the while, Bucky disposed of the thin sweatpants Steve had hastily put on earlier, and then quickly disposed of his own clothing before jostling Steve enough to hoist the omega’s legs over his hips and entered Steve again, the slide made easy by the slick that was pouring out of him.

Steve moaned into Tony's mouth, reached for Tony's pants and blindly tugged at his belt.

"You too," he gasped, "come on, gimme your cock too, Alpha."

Tony and Bucky both growled at the sheer need that filled Steve's words. The pheromones were leaking out of every pore and the room was thick with the smell of them. A quick push and pull later though, Tony's jeans and boxers were bunched down his thighs and his rapidly hardening cock was pushing down Steve's throat.

Steve lost his mind in the frantic back and forth between Tony's and Bucky's dicks inside him, filling everything he had and bringing him closer to the edge by the second. His hindbrain was whirring, wishing both his alphas would fuck his ass together even if deep down he knew he was too sore for it. The thought itself was enough to get him dazed and Steve knew, by the time Bucky was pounding against his abused prostate and Tony was losing any sense of caution in his thrusts, he was going to come embarrassingly fast.

Even in the deep of his post-heat arousal and all the stimulation he was getting, Steve heard his mates kissing above him and the brief thought that they were using his body for their own pleasure while loving each other like this was enough to make him come. He whined and moaned and cried around Tony's cock, feeling the swell of the unhooked knot right at his lips and let go. His cock jerked as his release burst out of him, one last explosion of pleasure tying his heat's end and cried tears of ecstasy when his mates immediately followed him, Bucky flooding his hole once more, and Tony feeding him ropes and ropes of come.

Winding down from that took a while, all piled on top of each other on the couch, their breaths coming in slower and slower as they kept their eyes closed and their hands gently petting each other's sweat-laden bodies.

Steve felt content, and when he spoke again, it was with the conviction that this was but the start of a new chapter of their lives together. "We'll want to go through that list with Winter, too.”

“I have money on him being super into cock warming,” Bucky murmured.

“Warming ours or us warming his?” Tony clarified.

“Yes,” Bucky replied with a snort. “Man loves cocks.”

“And we shall put that oral fixation to our best advantage,” Tony replied, “but first? I’m going to go finish the dinner. You mind our boy.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky lazily saluted and pulled Steve closer.


	2. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky has a nightmare, and the boys explore the list in order to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of tags that are specific to this chapter, please note that Bucky emerges from a nightmare as the opening premise. 
> 
> Bingo Fills:  
> Stuckony Kink Bingo: N6: Cock Warming  
> BetheFlame: MCU Polyship Bingo: G3 "Prove Me Wrong"  
> HogwartstoAlexandria: BBB Y3: Vulnerability

“Bucky,” a voice, firm but warm, cut into the scene.

_Who is that?_

He was running through a stone labyrinth and every time he thought he saw a door, it turned out to be just another stone wall. His hands - both flesh - were bloody from clawing at raw stone.

“Bucky, sweetheart.”

_I’ve been alone the whole time, why is someone talking to me now?_

“Baby?”

_A different voice?_

He knew he was crying, he could feel the moisture on his cheeks, but then there was another sensation there.

Someone was kissing away his tears.

“Alpha, my alpha, come back to me.”

_Stevie, that’s my Stevie’s voice._

“Handsome, you’re safe, it’s just us.”

_And that’s Tony._

He surfaced from the void and looked in the eyes of his husbands, letting out a sigh of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. At which point he fell into sobs, uncontrollable, body-deep sobs that made him seek the warmth of Tony's stomach as the man leaned over him. Bucky patted behind him for Steve's hands. The comfort of their combined warmth once both his husbands slid and maneuvered under the covers so they'd be hugging him on both sides was immeasurable and Bucky let himself quiet down between them.

It took more of Steve's words of love and Tony's hums of reassurance for Bucky to stop shivering, and then some more of their gentle hands on his side and face for him to stop having to bat away tears. Only then, when he was breathing deeper again and Tony kept petting his hair and Steve kept kissing his neck, did Bucky start feeling the same niggling sensation he always had when it came to this kind of thing - cuddling, but cuddling him.

He tried to sit up but Stevie's arms tightened around his waist - probably even on reflex - and the look Tony gave him was too knowing, the light in his eyes too protective for Bucky to do anything but tell his alpha to stand down and let them keep going.

"Wanna tell us what happened, sweetheart?"

Bucky did. Somehow. He had no idea of how he managed to string enough words together that he could tell them how he felt, and what he'd been dreaming about. They'd talked about this part a lot before. They all had their own set of nightmares, sometimes all the same, sometimes different but repetitive motifs, which came back in a cycle, both with predictable triggers and unexplainable surges.

Tony's face scrunched up in spite of the sheer will Bucky could tell he put into appearing steady, and that too, made Bucky feel calmer. For as much as their common classification could give them some trouble in their every day life, there were beautiful things about having Tony as one's alpha.

They were a pile of rumbling, purring, soft territorial growls by the time Bucky had finished retelling the horrid dream he'd gone through, again, and Steve's hands were growing more pressing on Bucky's bare skin, clingier, more desperate. Bucky looked up into Tony's eyes when trying to look around at Steve proved impossible from the tight lock of their omega's arms keeping him in place as he kept trailing soft kisses over his shoulder.

“I can’t,” Bucky breathed quietly. “I can’t get hard, not after -”

“Well, of course not,” Tony smiled lovingly, “not after spending the better part of the evening running blind through a cavern. We wouldn’t expect that.”

Bucky almost wanted to smile too when he saw the quick look Tony gave Steve as he tried to wordlessly make him back down a little. He did smile though, when the whine their Stevie let out made Tony put his own hands back on Bucky's chest and neck, eyes boring into his own.

“Can I just...” Steve sat up behind him, gently pushing Bucky so he'd lay flat on his back between them and when Bucky looked up, Steve’s eyes had a sheen of tears that made him bite his lip. I can do this, I can let him take care of me. “Can we try…”

“Stevie,” Bucky tried to put as much warmth in his gaze as he could. If it was this hard for Steve to suggest whatever he was about to, Bucky did really have to work on letting himself be an equal part of this quad and stop being afraid he was asking too much of them.

“Can we try cock warming? I want to hold you in my mouth,” Steve said. “No, that’s wrong, I need to make you feel good and you scored that high on ‘things you want to try’.”

“I meant me doing it to -”

“Did you really?” Tony’s gaze was piercing. “Be honest right now if you did and we’ll stop. If you weren't but you're having second thoughts, that's ok too, remember, 'constant negotiation and renegotiation', we're all learning each other." Tony waited for Bucky's small nod before he continued, the intensity of his stare beginning to soothe a part of Bucky's brain he usually couldn't or didn't let himself access. "That said, I really think this would make you feel good. You're all in your head right now, but I know in my heart we could prove you wrong about this, if you'll let us." Tony then took a deep breath, glanced at Steve as the omega nodded slow and gentle, biting his lip throughout. "So, Buck, do you have a color for our Steven?"

Bucky met each of their gazes and held them for a few beats. He forced himself to breathe in rhythm with Tony, the same way they'd rehearsed many times before, and bit the inside of his cheeks before forcibly relaxing his tense muscles.

“Green,” he said with a confidence he surprisingly didn't have to feign. He trusted his husbands and mates, of course he did, and there shouldn't be a difference in that trust when it came to them taking care of him as opposed to him making sure they had everything they needed, always. It wasn't fair to keep this part of him from them, to deny them the right even their respective biologies yearned for - taking care of one's bonded mate. He exhaled, then made eye contact with Steve, his hands clenching and relaxing a few times under the covers before he finally let some of his pheromones enter the air. “Omega, make me feel good.”

The look that passed over Steve’s face was somewhere in the realm of ‘died and gone to heaven’ and when Bucky heard the same mantra he'd been hearing more and more lately, " _soft things don’t mean weak things_ ", he knew Winter would be proud of this choice.

He gave Steve a small smile for good measure, his brow furrowing just a bit the man returned it tenfold. He could do this. Maybe not all day, but he could.

Steve slowly shifted until he was laying on top of Bucky, then slithered down and took the comforter with him. It bunched up until the omega could kneel between Bucky's legs, his strong arms encasing Bucky's hips. Tony waited for them to settle again to move as well, first sitting up completely, then maneuvering Bucky into leaning against his naked chest, as he sat behind him.

Bucky felt warm, better already, no matter the tensing of his thighs he had no control over. They twitched under Steve and as much as Bucky wanted to force himself into keeping his eyes trained on Steve, he couldn't help burying the side of his face into Tony's chest, the coarse hair there tickling his nose and giving him something to focus on other than the way Steve licked his lips and watched him with an adoration Bucky wasn't sure he could handle.

Not getting frustrated at himself when he flinched at Steve gently caressing his soft cock was an active decision, helped only by the appreciative rumble coming out of Steve's throat and the way Tony squeezed his biceps in support.

Steve kept him in his hand for a while, just teasing what they all knew would come, gently handling the yielding shaft of his cock and purring louder by the second. Bucky felt himself blush. He didn't even know if he liked it yet, the blur of embarrassment too present, every other input coming to his brain faster than the nice sensation of Steve's thick fingers around his cock. But then, Steve's scent shifted just enough that Bucky opened his eyes again, first glancing at Tony's face for a hint, finding him biting his lips and almost glowing with the power he put in watching Steve, and then at Steve, only for the hint he was looking for to turn into a full answer when he was treated to the sight of Steve's overblown pupils looking directly at his cock, and Steve leaned down.

His breath, warm and tingly and strange on his seemingly uninterested cock, that's what Bucky felt first. He felt hot all over just letting that sensation wash over him. But Steve evidently did not stop there.

The tip of his tongue darted out for a quick, kitten lick right under the head of Bucky's cock and Bucky's lips parted on the spot. Steve winked at him as he started lapping at the cock he kept in his hand more frankly. Broad stripes of warm, and rapidly cooling saliva were drawn on the more restrained space of Bucky's flaccid dick and before long, he was bucking his hips up towards Steve's mouth, the fact that he wasn't able to get hard slowly but surely lulling to nothing but a niggling feeling as Steve's playful ministrations got to him and even Tony started gasping from just watching them.

Bucky let himself melt under both his mates' hands, allowing himself to moan louder with each pass of Steve's tongue, until he reached a peak when Steve finally slipped his cock in his mouth. He nested the soft shaft between lips and tongue and his harder but just as searing hot palate. His eyes were wide open now, watching Steve's lashes bat as he moaned around him and Bucky bit his lip.

"That's right, beautiful, that's right," Tony crooned above him, the distinct press of his hard cock just another contrast that fueled Bucky's pleasure like an out-of-body experience where he'd feared it would take him out of it. "You just lie back and let Steve suck you the way he does so well. Doesn't he do that so well? Look at our omega, James." Tony moved his hand to keep Bucky's head facing Steve directly and brushed his thumb over his jaw, his tender movements matching the tone of his voice.

Steve started making more and more of those delicious sounds that sent vibrations up Bucky's dick and even deeper inside him. Bucky's heart rate was going off the charts, all the blood that refused to fill his cock swirling and pounding at his temples and covering his body in a thin sheen of sweat that made Tony's fingers slide over his skin in the most teasing way.

This was good. This was so good and nothing hurt anymore. His brain was on an indefinite hold and his mouth started to form words Bucky couldn't tell apart between encouragements and pleas. He didn't even have enough strength for the usual curses he'd hiss when Steve did that thing he just did with his tongue any other time he went down on him. Bliss.

They'd been right, all of them. Steve when he suggested it. Tony when he pushed just enough to make him let go. Winter, every time he'd tried to let him see how enjoyable letting go in the safe hands of their mates would be, and all the steps he took when he managed to bring it up to Tony and Steve for him.

Bucky didn't cry, not then, but he could have.

Feelings that swam hand-in-hand with sensations, so omnipresent that his hands trembled and he grappled for a handle on it all, until he had fistfuls of the sheets bunched up in them and could breathe again.

He looked up at Tony briefly in between mostly staring at Steve's blissed out face above and around his cock. The effect made Bucky see that many more stars when it turned out that Tony looked exactly like he did at the beginning of Steve’s heats - ready to pounce, so aroused that his stomach rippled at Bucky's back, so in love it made his eyes go lax where they tended to wrinkle under stress or laughter.

Bucky reached up for one of Tony's hands on his chest and moaned when Tony took his hand at the same time as Steve gave a harder suck around him.

He'd never come like this before, but Bucky was starting to think - big word, that, when all his mind's eye could see where what his actual eyes caught of the reality he was in right then - that it was inevitable.

Pleasure and continued, ever-renewed arousal washed over in waves that got stronger and stronger with every gentle jolt Steve's moving tongue gave his cock, with every hot press of his lips at the base of his cock, with every tickling of Steve's chin over his hanging balls. A flash of Bucky's imagination gave him an inkling of what this would be like with Steve growing his beard again and Bucky had to close his eyes, both to enjoy it and to chase it away, opening them again when Tony hummed, tortured by the most divine of shows.

"You two are killing me," Tony said.

Steve grinned around Bucky's cock, wiggling his ass under the comforter, what little of it hadn't slid off yet.

"I…" Bucky tried, huffing as Steve started pumping his dick harder just as he started talking, "I think Imma…"

"Oh yeah?" Tony hummed, looking down at him with the same intensity that characterized him so well. "You're gonna give us that, sweetheart? Gonna let us see you come? Let Steve swallow down your soft alpha cock?"

If they'd come close before, Bucky's eyes did roll back then. Fuck, could Tony talk. He nodded though, hard and again until the man tightened his hand under his jaw to stop him, bring his focus back on the very real orgasm that was building up inside him.

Steve's moans and whines came closer together, more impatient and needy as he doubled his efforts, his mouth working to milk Bucky's climax out of him and into his mouth.

"That's right," Tony whispered. Bucky's stomach tightened, his hips bucking up, out of his control, pressing his pelvis to Steve's nose while the hand Tony didn't hold went to the back of their omega's head. "Fuck, yes, Buck, come on, fuck his mouth with your soft cock, that's perfect… fuck fuck fuck…"

They were all starting to lose it, and Bucky let the endless, heated rambles that came out of Tony's mouth wash over him too. He let the words surround him in yet another warm nest that just spoke to the alpha inside of him, the one word that kept looping back "safe", finishing to relax even the tightest of his muscles and mental barriers.

When he came, Bucky did so with a volume he didn't know if he'd ever reached. He wasn't a screamer, if anything, Tony was, but fuck did he cry when the first jet of his come pulsed out and covered Steve's tongue under and around his cock.

The whole experience was… Bucky lazily grasped at words floating through his head and decided the only one which fit was ‘intense’. Everything was so much more intense, so much more mental and yet so bone-deep instinctual that Bucky had a feeling he'd be snoring mere minutes after it'd be over. But he came so long, he came so raw, he convulsed under his mates' hands and called their names in turn in whispers rather than shouts now that the cliff of his orgasm had passed and the free fall could start.

He chanted their names, over and over again as his dick emptied down Steve's throat and Steve hummed all along and Tony kept cursing and murmuring praise at a rhythm only he could keep up.

His hand relaxed in Steve's hair and fell back down to his side, the only reason the other one was still in Tony's, the strength of Tony's grip.

Even after the last of his come had pearled and fallen on Steve's coaxing tongue, Steve was long to pull off his cock. He kept massaging Bucky's spent cock with wet and loving strokes and Bucky had to gently push him away when it threatened to become too much. Steve went easily, grinning and biting his swollen bottom lip as he did, his eyes dazed and his blush descending all the way down his throat.

"You're amazing," Bucky managed to say, and Tony groaned his assent.

Where Bucky's scent had gone mellow with the endorphins and confused mating hormones his body was emitting, Tony's and Steve's were all over the place - needy, territorial, happy, desperate - but when Bucky geared to force his uncooperating body into moving to help take both their edges off and let them join him in post-coital bliss, both hissed and pushed him back down.

"Didn't do all this, no matter how fucking great it was, for you to ruin it two seconds after you've come," Steve told him, a sternness in his voice that made Bucky and Tony chuckle in kind. "You keep laying here and just watch. And you," Steve looked up at Tony, "get over here and fuck me, before yesterday."

"Bossy," Tony popped the word out, but he was moving before he'd finished uttering the word.

Bucky stifled a laugh as Tony pushed Steve down until he was on his knees next to Bucky and Steve only stopped scowling when Tony's cock entered him. Bucky reached out a hand and gripped Steve’s hair firmly, but offered no direction. He just needed something solid as he mentally stumbled back to consciousness and Steve had been his anchor since before he could remember.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and inhaled the scents of the room - there was a metallic edge to Tony’s that meant he was about to knot, and Steve’s had taken on those buttery undertones that meant he was ready. He heard Tony’s constant, utterly filthy babble that only truly unleashed when he was balls deep in Steve - “ _that’s right, you bratty omega, you take my knot, all sloppy with slick even though you’re outside of heat, god, Steve, you really are such a whore for Buck’s dick_ ” - and Steve’s whines of pleasure - “ _yes, Alpha, thank you, Alpha._ ”

Bucky bit back a grin. He rarely talked to Steve that way and he knew that Winter never did - Winter was careful with his words, usually silent during sex, and Bucky was more flirty than dirty. Tony and Steve had been starting to bond when Bucky had come back, and he was still fascinated by how they were together when he was an observer.

A few seconds later, the pair collapsed next to him, and Bucky helped rearrange them all so that Steve was lying between his alphas, but Bucky and Tony could still see each other.

“10 points to Slytherin,” Bucky smirked at Tony. “You proved me wrong.”

Tony grinned. “And 10 points to Gryffindor for being brave enough to try.”

“Does this Gryffindor get points for being really good at sucking cock?” Steve’s grumpy mumble was muffled by how his head was buried in Bucky’s chest.

“Yes, baby,” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head. “50 points to Gryffindor for your magic mouth.”

“Head check,” Tony murmured, causing Bucky to make eye contact with him. The warmth and concern that Bucky felt just looking at Tony reminded him, yet again, how loved he was even when he didn’t know what to do with it.

“Clear,” Bucky affirmed. “And let’s put ‘receiving cock warming’ in my list of enthusiastic thumbs up.”


	3. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter explores one of the kinks high on his list - wearing lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Marie's Bucky Barnes Bingo card Fill, C4: Kink: Gentle Sex // Flame's Tony Stark Bingo card 3017 Fill, S2: Nipple Play)

“No, I was thinking more like...” Tony tapped a few times on the tablet and passed it back to Winter, who furrowed his brow.

“You don’t think that will get caught in the servos?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Please, love. Shuri and I both made sure nothing would get stuck in there unless we wanted it to. But if you’re worried, Steve can probably just hem that one side.”

“Steve can do what?” The man himself clarified upon entering their bedroom, where he found Tony and Winter snuggled in the middle of the bed and paying close attention to whatever was on the tablet.

“You could help make sure this doesn’t get stuck in my arm,” Winter replied and proffered the tablet to Steve.

Who nearly dropped it.

 _Additional data_ , Winter noted. “Lingerie wasn’t on your list, Steven.”

“I’m visual, Winter,” Steve replied, keeping a firm grip on the tablet and a strong eye on its contents. “Hadn’t thought about you specifically in something specific and now…”

“And now you want me to rush ship that?” Tony snorted in Winter’s ear.

“I mean, don’t do anything on my account, but…”

“What color, Steven?”

It was then that Steve tore his eyes away from the screen and bore them into Winter’s. “For you? White.”

Tony let out a groan and burrowed a bit into Winter’s side. “Goddamn it, Rogers, that’s perfect.”

Winter held out his hand for the tablet and added the robe to his cart. He ignored the others for a few minutes while he searched for the final thing he needed.

 _There_ , he thought. _For me._

 _For you_ , Bucky affirmed and Winter calmed. This wasn’t something they shared and Winter wanted to respect that. _Make it blue, Winter. Make it your safe color._

Winter bit back a smile and changed the color of the panties - a steel blue with navy lace trim, something for him to wear when no one would know. His secret, his way of carrying his husbands with him - the arc reactor glow that reminded him Tony was alive, and the blue of the uniform that was the first thing Winter trusted in his post-Hydra world. Blue was, for Winter, life.

And soon, he’d have blue panties, along with a cavalcade of chemises, garter belts, robes, stockings, and more in soft pastels and white that he knew his husbands would go mad for.

* * *

"A package delivery for you, Sir," Friday's voice interrupted Tony mid-solitary ramble, making him startle and almost drop the useless wrench he'd been toying with as he pondered over nee projects.

"Delivery where, Fri?" He prompted when she didn't go on to specify.

"Right behind the doors, Sir, on the floor,"

"The… who put it there?"

"I believe it was Mr Winter, he asked for me to not tell you until he was back upstairs. I believe he is waiting for you."

That gave Tony pause. He wasn't sure what Winter could have in mind or why he felt the need to be sneaky about it but since Friday didn't sound worried - not that she could really - so he chose to quiet the alpha alarms looking to go off inside his brain.

He rolled his stool away from his drawing desk to put the wrench on the bench behind it, walked to his sink to rinse his hands from both the graphite leftover from his sketching and the grease of his earlier tinkering and rubbed a washcloth over his face. Only then, when he felt human again instead of the mess working turned him into, did he walk to the glass doors. He let them slide open, almost tapping his foot on the tiles even though it was as quick as sliding doors could be and quirked an eyebrow at the package that was indeed left there for him.

As in, the very distinctive, very glossy black paper bag with cream, silky-looking paper puffing out of it in elegant, if slightly ruffled folds.

Tony was not a horndog.

But his self-control had limits.

Like the very memory of what he and Winter had ordered during their shopping spree, and then whatever else he must have added to the cart once he pushed Tony away - "It needs to be a surprise for you too, husband," he'd said. And Tony could already feel himself growing hotter from it all.

With a deep breath, he bent down to retrieve the bag, and instead of walking back inside the lab to inspect it’s contents, he walked forward to the elevator, and checked it there.

It was empty.

When Tony put his arm in the bag, rummaging around. Finding the bag mostly empty, he pulled his hand back, and his mouth fell open at the little prize he found there. Price tags, and only price tags. Which could only mean one thing, which both his brain - as it shut down - and his dick - as it shot up inside his pants - figured out at the same time.

"Friday?" Tony asked, his voice soundly as shaky as his knees felt all of a sudden.

"Yes, Boss?" The A.I. answered, impassive as ever.

"Where exactly will I find Winter right now?"

"The bedroom, Sir," she confirmed, and Tony had to grip the handrail at his side.

"And Steve?"

"Still training with the Young Avengers. Should I pass a message?"

"No, not yet, erm…" Tony's brain fired a million different thoughts at once, as it was bound to do, the very prominent picture of Winter it was conjuring dimming everything else and the elevator opening to the penthouse rendering thinking even more difficult. He shook it off just long enough to think over the fact that Winter knew very well that Steve was busy, and they'd been working with him so he would know he could talk to Friday anytime he wanted, so it was his decision. Of course it was. "Don't warn Steve of anything just yet, Winter will ask himself, ok?"

"As you wish, Sir."

Tony hummed. Then closed his fist tighter around his empty lingerie bag, and walked forward into the penthouse. He tried taking a deep breath in, the very particular scent Winter emitted, so very different from Bucky even though they emanated from the same form, washing over him in what turned out to be both soothing and maddening.

Tony's pace turned brisker, his walk stiffer, the little bell in his brain that chanted "mate, mate, mate," going off and quickening his breath once more.

The apartment was spotless save for the mug that had probably been filled with Winter's afternoon tea still on the table by the couch and the soft hoodie he liked to wear when he needed hugs but didn't dare ask for them. Tony filed the information in for later, toeing off his shoes just before he could step into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

There wasn't a sound to be heard in the whole penthouse apart for the distant rumbling of the dishwasher and somehow, instead of putting Tony on edge like it could, it added up to the gentleness of Winter's scent filling his nostrils and lungs. By the time he pushed the ajar door of their master bedroom open, Tony felt calm. He also felt ready to pounce, which, the sight he was treated to as the door moved did not improve.

God and all her mercies.

Tony choked.

He set the bag on the dresser blindly, only half-registering the clattering sound of what he'd pushed off it.

"You… Fuck," Tony cursed, rubbing his face roughly as he took a tentative step forward, reluctant to crop the perfect picture that was laid out for him.

Winter was sprawled in the middle of the bed, nervously playing with his hair with his flesh hand while the other lay limp like it sometimes did when he was feeling shy - fuck but Tony loved this man so much. He was wearing the white lace robe they'd only joked of buying in passing, and which he'd been very clear would be the end of him - it was, it was going to be at least.

And underneath? Underneath Tony could only begin to see what the white stockings and garter straps led to, but the way they highlighted his long legs, making the black hair of his thighs look both absurd and absolutely wonderful, was already enough for Tony to want to fall to his knees and worship him.

Winter made a noise at the back of his throat. He’s worried, Tony understood. Winter sat up on the bed, his hand falling out of his hair to lay in his lap instead. The movement made the robe ride down his flesh shoulder, revealing the strap of an equally white bra and Tony choked again, only this time, he started walking and didn't stop until he could get on the bed and knee-walk the rest of the way between the man's thighs. He pushed Winter back down with his whole body, one of his hands cupping his jaw and the back of his head while the other served to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush the man as he devoured his lips.

They gasped against each other's lips, the sound out of Winter's mouth no longer concerned or shy, but responsive and gauding Tony on.

"You put all this on, on your own uh?" Tony groaned as he broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together before looking down at the expanse of Winter's adorned body.

"Thought you'd like… the surprise," Winter panted.

"I do, as you can see, fuck," Tony laughed, then stole another kiss from him before he kneeled back to watch him some more. "You look… divine, I just… You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Winter's lashes fluttered a little, but he kept his eyes open, a certain tension running through him that Tony could tell wasn't all pleasure.

"Can I touch you?" He asked, trying to control his pheromones so the ones he released in the air felt as protective as they did hungry.

Winter nodded, lips trapped between his teeth and fingers twitching at his sides.

"Verbal answers as much as you can, handsome, please," Tony pushed him a little. All the sites they'd gone through together said the same thing, clearcut communication was key, and with Winter's history, Tony was that much more concerned about seeing it wasn't forgotten.

"I'd like that, yes, Tony," Winter said, his voice still not used to expressing his desires even as weeks and months passed. It played at Tony's heartstrings always, and he knew for a fact Steve couldn't resist the urge to smother their husband in kisses and other marks of affection whenever he heard it himself.

"Thank you, that was great," Tony praised. "Really good using your words, love,"

Gently, Tony put his hands on Winter's ankles, feeling the start of his strong calves under the stockings with his fingers, grazing his short nails over the material as carefully as he could, delighting in the resulting hitch of Winter's breathing. He circled his ankles more frankly then, massaging the top of his feet and brushing over the length of his shins, biting his lip at the softness of the fabric and the twitches of the man's muscles underneath it.

"I'm trying really hard not to rip all this off you, I hope you know," Tony groaned while his hands kept mapping out the lengths of Winter's legs, skating over his knees and teasing at the hem of the stockings above them. "Really really hard."

Winter gave a little whimper at that, "Feels good," he said, and Tony had to have more.

He bent down again and started kissing up the inside of Winter's knees, the even more sensitive inside of his thighs, his hands parting the lapels of the robe and revealing the tight-fitting white cotton and lace panties the man was clad with. He moaned, low and growly, his alpha going off inside his head with the need to claim.

Still going slow, Tony started giving kitten licks above the elastic of the stockings, letting his tongue play with the coarse hairs he'd zoomed in on earlier, breathing in the scent of his mate's core as it got more and more pronounced with every new inch he travelled. Tony kissed and lapped and nipped at various spots, refusing to settle on one area and steadying Winter's knees when his husband started getting a bit lost in the array of sensations.

"You're so beautiful," Tony almost whined, "what a vision, Steve's going to lose his mind,"

"You think so?" Winter asked, leaning up on his elbows to watch Tony more closely.

"Of course he will, have you seen yourself?" Tony grinned, scrunching up his nose as he winked before bending his neck and pressing his lips directly where the head of Winter's erect cock distended the fabric of his panties. "He's going to wish he had a knot to keep you on his lap forever."

Winter gasped at that, his flesh hand searching for Tony's a bit clumsily until Tony grasped it.

"Will you? Knot me?" Winter asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper, like he was afraid of his own voice, of his own desires, while Tony's heart started beating like crazy.

He straightened up, trying to clear his mind a minimum before he gazed right into Winter's eyes, granting him the entire focus he needed and deserved.

"Do you want me to?" Tony cocked his head, trying to see through all the micro-expressions Winter didn't even know he was forming.

It took a few minutes, which Tony spent looking into Winter's eyes still, and letting his hands roam over the man's long legs again, and then up a bit over his chest and shoulders, grounding the both of them, but eventually Winter nodded.

"I think so," he said, "want to feel what Steve feels, when you mount him,"

"Oh, wow, fuck, you know I'll never get used to that kind of talk in your mouth, handsome,"

"I remember you put dirty talk high on your list, Husband," Winter replied, a rare smug smile on his lips.

Tony looked at him in wonder, carefree looked so good on him.

"Well then, if you're positive, we can try for sure. It will take a lot of prep though, you realize that?" Tony asked, his eyes only leaving Winter's to once again take in the beauty of him sprawled out before and around him.

"Still positive, Husband," Winter confirmed once more.

"And you want to do this now?" Tony asked, carefully watching Winter's face.

Thankfully, this was one more moment where the man chose to surprise him as he immediately shook his head.

"No, not today. Today…" he started, cutting himself off when words became too hard again.

"Tell me, love, what's today about?" Tony asked gently.

"Soft," Winter said, "Warm, I want…" he huffed, "I want us to feel warm, and good, and soft."

Tony smiled, nodding.

"Well we can certainly do that. And we'll tell our omega though about this new idea when he comes home, how's that?"

"Yes, Steve will have valuable information to share," Winter said, his voice so flat, yet his cock so visibly hard Tony laughed.

"You call it what you want, love, I just know he'll be leaking all over just hearing about it, you'll see," Tony bit his lip, "But since he's not here yet, time to stop chatting and show me that beautiful bra, please?"

Tony batted his lashes at Winter, skipping fingers going from one of his knees to his waist to his shoulder then his cheek, and stopping in mid-air when Winter carefully hooked his own under the parting of his robe. He looked up into Tony's eyes, wide blues so earnest Tony's stomach gave a pang, and pulled until the fabric bunched over the soft, knotted belt to reveal miles of chest in a deep V. The white, almost see-through lace bra underneath purchased in the smallest cup possible so it laid almost flat on his chest, just hugging his pecs perfectly.

"Fuck me," Tony cursed.

"Not what we planned," Winter quipped softly.

"You know what I mean," Tony huffed. "I wanna suck on your nipples. Can I suck on your nipples, baby?"

Instead of answering Winter started sitting up, and as Tony watched him, he reached an arm behind him to, Tony understood in horror - dramatic much? - unclasp the bra at his back.

"No, no, no, no, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted…" Winter trailed off, frowning.

"Through the lace, handsome," Tony moved so he could lay next to Winter, reaching a hand up to tangle in the man's hair and angle his head sideways, leaning down to kiss him again, "We're going to keep you all pretty for as long as possible if that's alright with you," he whispered against Winter's cheek.

Winter nodded against his lips, his breathing hard as Tony started trailing kisses down his jaw and then up his ear. Tony smiled, the man's reactions were making it really hard not to try and grind his painfully hard cock against his side, but he focused on sucking his earlobe into his mouth instead. Winter gasped again, a little high-pitched moan surprising the both of them as it slipped out of his throat.

"Can't get enough of you, can't ever get enough of my mate, you see?" Tony told him, back to kissing his way down Winter's neck, and then re-adjusting his position so he could keep going.

He sucked a hickey into the man's collarbone, closing his eyes as Winter's metal hand finally moved from its dead laying around to grab Tony's ass and really wishing he wasn't wearing pants and underwear anymore. But that had to wait. If he took off his clothes now they'd never be able to wait until Steve got home.

Winter kept kneading Tony's ass with hard squeezes and broad sweeps of his palm, grabbing as much of his flesh as he could before releasing it and Tony could only moan at the sensation as he finally, finally made it to the bra covering his husband's chest. Playfully, he trapped the strap in his teeth, pulling gently before letting it go and instead rubbing his cheek against the lace. The contrast between the powerful pecs and the gentle, intricate lace made Tony's mind swim and his dick harden even further in his boxers. He couldn't hold off much longer before he stuck his tongue out again and started licking all over and around Winter's chest.

He smiled against the fabric when Winter couldn't help but arch his back, a little gasp choking out of him. He smiled still, as he licked directly at his nipple over the bra, the embroidered pattern adding to the texture of Winter's perked nipple. Tony kept his eyes fixed on his mate, breathing the normally muted scent of his alpha partner as it grew heavier, but still very different from when Bucky was aroused, so very different. He smelled like comfort, and warmth, and an aftertaste of desperation that made Tony slip his hand under the robe, and find his erection in his panties, squeezing gently.

"Tony," Winter huffed, his chest rising faster now, his eyes more glazed, less focused, gorgeous.

"Are you unwrapping our present without me, Stark?" Steve's voice made them both startle.

Tony straightened up a little too quickly for his back, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of their omega, arms crossed and leaning against the dresser with a faux disapproving glare in his eyes.

"Nope," he said, his hand still circled around Winter's rock hard cock. "Simply keeping said present warm waiting for you,"

Steve's cheeks were already flushed just looking at them, his posture just not quite as upright and stern as he tried to make it, and the biggest clue of all - his scent wafted into the room, thick and heavy, aroused beyond measure.

"Like… like it?" Winter stuttered a hint of smugness coming through anyway.

"I did tell you I was the visual kind, yeah?" Steve groaned, "This, right here? You looking like this and Tony tenting his slacks with a hand around you is just… it shouldn't even be legal."

"And yet it is," Tony licked his upper teeth, "Come over here, baby, our husband could use a mouth or two on that very pressing condition of his."

Winter moaned just hearing that, so Tony gripped his cock even harder, stroking him from root to tip and again, slowly.

Steve made quick work of his clothes, then took another long look at Winter's spread out body, only to quirk an eyebrow at Tony. He crossed his arms in a much less efficient stare now that he was naked, "Overdressed much, Tony?"

And there they went.

In no time at all, Steve had his mouth on Winter and Tony had his head between the man's legs, his face pressed to his laced crotch, breathing and licking and cursing.

He pulled at the hem, grinned when Winter raised his ass enough for him to slide the panties down to his knees, and sat back to the side.

"Steve, gimme a hand here?" Tony said, so sure in the moment that his eyes told everything they had to say, and Steve kneeling on Winter's opposite side, right by his hips told him so.

Without much warning and with echoing smiles, they both leaned down, each reaching a hand and stroking Winter together, and instead of stopping there, added their mouth to the mix. Kitten licks turned into broad stripes of their tongues that caught as much of Winter's dick and precome as they did their fingers and each other's lips, all the while Winter started writhing over the covers again, until he was practically thrashing.

Tony laughed, watching both his husband's faces in turn before gently pushing Steve away, "Kiss everything there is to kiss for me, sweetheart?"

And the moment Steve started latching onto Winter's chest, and neck, and earlobe, Tony engulfed the length of their mate's cock right down his throat. It went quick and easy from there. Of all the things they'd done before, sucking Winter's cock, or any of his husbands' for that matter, ranked in Tony's top three always, they each had their specific tells, their specific sounds they only made when they were buried in his throat he just couldn't get enough of them.

He bobbed his head up and down and up and… when Winter finally dared put his hand at the back of Tony's head - Tony made a little victory dance in his mind as it meant their kink list really was working if he could indulge Tony and fuck his throat like he was starting to - Tony knew he was a goner. He opened his throat as best as he could for Winter's thick cock, tasting the precome that leaked more and more heavily on his tongue with bliss.

Tony moaned, as loud as he could, both because his own dick was screaming for release, and because Winter needed the reassurance. The ultimate confirmation that he was enjoying himself though, Winter found it when Tony came, his dick stuffed in his mouth, and his hand pulling at Tony's hair - his sounds were just too beautiful, the tension he could feel under his stockings and the way his balls drew up closer to the base of his cock, Tony saw stars. He came in his pants, not like a teenager, but like a husband who'd managed to make his man feel as good as he would ever feel, the sounds of their omega watching them and sucking on Winter's skin like he was feasting just adding onto everything else.

And then Winter came, too. His come flooded Tony's mouth even as he kept swallowing, again and again, the thickness and bitterness of it further heightening Tony's pleasure.

He popped off his mate's cock when Winter's hand fell off his head, grinning a little loopily as he saw both his husbands' faces, as flushed as they looked happy. His heart beat too fast for his ribcage, probably, but Tony couldn't care enough just then. Instead, he knee-walked over Winter's thighs and waist, until he could lean down and kiss both Steve and Winter's lips in turn.

"Your turn," Winter told Steve, his voice rough and too sexy for this world.

"Yup," Tony winked, "your turn baby."


	4. Housewife Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks - chapter specific warnings are in the end notes for a little kink-related angst heads-up!
> 
> (Marie's Bucky Barnes Bingo card Fill, K3: Kink: Cross-Dressing)  
> (Flame’s MCU Polyship Bingo Card, O3: Crossdressing)

_Something is not right._

_Something is not okay._

“Wait,” Bucky said. “I just…”

Steve started advancing towards him and Bucky could hear the click of the stilettos and his breath left his body.

“Plums.”

His husbands both froze.

“Something is… plums. I’m saying plums.”

* * *

_**Two Days Before** _

“A-line, I think,” Steve said, pawing through the rack of clothing Tony had arranged to be delivered to the penthouse.

“Like the full 1950s vibe?” Tony clarified as he held up some shoes.

“I have this vague memory of Donna Reed,” Bucky replied with a smirk. “Pearls? Heels?”

“No,” Steve laughed, “you’re just remembering that episode of _Gilmore Girls_ that we watched last time it was Thor’s choice for Team TV night.”

Bucky flipped him off and pulled a dress from the rack. They’d asked for sizes that would allow Steve to alter the clothing and Bucky had no idea what Tony had told the staff at the store, but the variety was something.

But he found the one that would fit the scene perfectly.

“This one.”

Steve’s eyes flew to Bucky and he nodded. Bucky could smell the soft waft of leather that meant Steve was excited and content at the same time - a scent that hadn’t changed from 1935 to now and one that grounded Bucky more than he could express.

“And these shoes,” Tony added.

Steve took both, nodded solemnly and headed for his room.

* * *

**_One Day Before_ **

“Let’s go over it one more time,” Tony said, tapping his fingers to his knee.

“Doll, it’s going to be okay,” Bucky whispered, wrapping his metal fingers through Tony’s frantic ones.

“I just want -”

“Buck, it’s the most planned thing we’ve ever done, so I think going over it again isn’t a bad idea,” Steve piped in.

“Spangles has a point,” Tony replied, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips before getting up off the couch. He began to pace around the living room a bit as he reiterated their plan. “Steve and I will be in our places by 6:45 and you’ve promised to arrive no later than 7:15. I’ll be in the butler’s tux and have your drink ready and Steve will be in the kitchen. You’ll signal the beginning of the scene with your entrance and you’ll signal the end of the scene with the phrase, ‘I’m proud of you, doll, and I think Stark deserves a raise’.”

“Somewhere, there is a fifteen year old boy dying to make a dick joke,” Bucky snorted.

“If the scene stops working for anyone at any time, we safeword and anyone is allowed to ask for colors whenever they want,” Tony continued, but Bucky saw a ghost of a smirk flit across Tony’s face and knew he was thinking of all the double entendres he’d employ later.

“Mine is Chromatech,” Steve said. It was the brand of paints he’d most coveted when they were broke and eating the equivalent of tree bark to stay alive and Bucky wasn’t surprised the word made a reappearance.

“Plums,” Bucky replied.

“Pantera,” Tony said with a smirk. It was his favorite band that his husbands hated and so of course that would be his safe word.

“Do you use the same ones with Winter?” Bucky asked and both men nodded.

“We’re not different people with each of you,” Tony replied, “so we didn’t think it was right to safeword differently.”

_We share them, James, we don’t trade them off._

Bucky calmed a little. He always knew Winter was there - he could feel it in a way he’d never found words for - but one of the things they’d worked on in all their therapy was Winter’s boundaries. When Bucky first started coming back to his own brain, Winter never shut up, always correcting Bucky and telling him that people were dangerous and that Winter was the only one Bucky could trust. Now, Winter only piped up when he felt Bucky was in danger - emotional or physical - as a reminder that Bucky was in control.

The more Bucky learned about the human brain and its capacities for creation, protection, analysis, and creativity, the more he was in awe of the entire system.

He was also terrified of it.

His therapist told him that was a healthy balance.

“Okay,” Bucky nodded. “Have we planned enough? Can we go back to _Derry Girls_?”

Steve grinned, Tony settled back into his spot on the couch, and Bucky hit ‘play’ on the remote.

* * *

Bucky checked his watch and looked in the mirror one last time.

His beard was perfectly trimmed and his hair was gelled just enough that it stayed off his face but not so much that Steve couldn't run his hands through it. His dark grey, three piece suit, made by a designer that Bucky had never heard of but had come for dinner once, was set off by a royal blue dress shirt and a tie with swirls that Steve called “paisley”. His patent leather shoes were shined - seeing Steve do that earlier had been a thing Bucky wasn’t prepared for - and he looked every inch the completely in charge alpha who was about to go home to his omega housewife.

“This is a scene,” he reminded himself. “Stevie is into it, Tones is into it, and this is not a mission.”

For Bucky, that reason was why he’d listed this kink as high on his list of ‘need to try’. It sounded fun, living out a fantasy complete with costumes and all, and he was sure that if they actually did it, it wouldn’t feel like a mission. But now, at 6:55pm when he was about to step out into the room and call action, he was worried.

 _Then you should have said something,_ Winter prompted.

“No,” Bucky responded, “because this is going to be fun and it’s going to be different than the honeypot missions.”

_Of course it is, but it doesn’t look that different._

Bucky set his jaw. “I’ve got this.”

Winter’s silence indicated that he was going to trust Bucky with this, and Bucky took one last deep breath before leaving the bathroom and heading through their bedroom and into the living room.

Where he was greeted with one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen in his whole damn life.

Steve was standing at the window, nervously smoothing his flared skirt with manicured hands. Bucky had known that part of the day for Steve and Tony was a full spa treatment and that there would be a pale pink polish on Steve’s fingers and toes once he peeled Steve out of the stockings that adorned his legs. Just seeing a hint of it as light reflected off his husband's nails sent a pang of heat down his loins.

“Hi doll,” Bucky got a grip on himself and called loudly, “I’m home.”

Steve clicked across the floor in his heels while Tony appeared from nowhere to be at Bucky’s side with a Manhattan. _Damn did he look good in that suit, too_. Bucky accepted the drink and pulled Steve towards him with a possessive arm around his waist, capturing his lips and cupping his ass through the skirt.

“Hi honey, how was your day,” Steve asked against his lips when they broke the kiss, his voice just slightly out of breath. “Stark and I had a wonderful day picking out fabrics for the nursery.”

Oh yeah, Steve's nursery plot point Bucky remembered, the mental image of their omega pregnant, his belly distending his dress, assembling in his mind. _Hot._

“I can’t wait to see them,” Bucky replied and addressed Tony. “When will dinner be ready?”

“In about twenty minutes, Sir,” Tony replied, in a British accent so atrocious that Bucky struggled to keep a straight face.

“Excellent,” Bucky replied, and then realized he had no idea what to do next. If they were in their “normal” life, he would just grab Steve and start fucking him against the wall. Could he do that in this scene? There was a script, he knew there was… why couldn’t he follow it? Bucky blinked. And blinked again.

Why did everything feel so…

_Drink your drink, and then tell Stevie to go draw the blinds._

Yes, that’s what he was supposed to do. Bucky made his way to the couch and took a seat.

“Stevie, doll, can you draw the blinds? And tell me all about this nursery.”

Steve did so, keeping up a patter of conversation with Tony as he did, but Bucky couldn’t focus.

His skin felt itchy.

Which didn’t make any sense, since he was wearing the suit that Tony had had made specifically for him out of his favorite fabrics. It was the one he wore to any fancy thing that was more than trousers and a shirt and less than a tux - which was a lot more often in this life than he’d ever anticipated. And Steve and Tony were both looking at him like they wanted to eat him - which was the goal of the evening and usually made him feel powerful and happy and…

And not itchy.

_Something is not right._

_Something is not okay._

“Wait,” Bucky said. “I just…”

Steve started advancing towards him and Bucky could hear the click of the stilettos and his breath left his body.

“Plums.”

His husbands both froze.

“Something is… plums. I’m saying plums.”

There was a clunking sound that Bucky vaguely registered as Steve kicking off his heels and soon Bucky had his husbands on their knees before him.

“Okay, babe, we’re here,” Tony was saying. “Scene’s over.”

“Clothes, gotta get out of ‘em,” Bucky replied and Tony’s deft fingers had soon unbuttoned the vest and shoved Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders.

“Love, can you go get soft clothes?”

Bucky was about to say he couldn't get up, when Winter said, _he means Steve, James. You just sit still._

“I think, right now, we should go to your soft nest room, actually,” Tony said. He called out to Steve to come back. “Buck, can you look at me?”

Bucky did and felt slightly less itchy as he met Tony’s eyes.

“Hi baby,” Tony crooned, “can I get a color?”

“Reddish yellow,” Bucky said.

“Can I have Steve carry you to the nest or do you want to walk?”

His first instinct was to say walk, but he felt Winter growl at the thought. If part of all of this work was to teach himself that he was allowed to be taken care of, then Bucky knew the best answer. “Carried.”

“My pleasure,” Steve rumbled from behind him and soon Bucky was in Steve’s arms.

“We got you, baby,” Tony’s voice followed and Bucky closed his eyes. “You’re safe and we’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: This chapter deals with Bucky having to stop a scene because it becomes too much for him. Tony and Steve respond well, but if that's a thing, then mind yourselves, chickens. - Flame and Marie.


	5. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind yourselves, chickens. This explains Bucky's reaction in the previous chapter and we hear about a mission he/Winter did that involves some canon-typical violence. But Flame wrote it, so it's not graphic because she doesn't know how to write that kind of stuff. But if you'd still rather skip, scroll to where Tony talks about shampoo. 
> 
> Bingo Fills:  
> Stuckony Fuckin' Bingo: K1: Aftercare  
> Marie's Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill, Y5: Kink: Deep Throating  
> Marie's Starbucks Bingo Fill, I3: Letting Go  
> Flame's Starbucks Bingo Fill: I2: Spa Day

“Are you ready to talk a little, handsome? Do you know what happened?” Tony asked, about thirty minutes later. It had been silent in the room before then, which is what Bucky had asked for after they were all settled. He’d told Steve to sketch and Tony to tinker on a hologram for a bit and give him a minute.

“It felt like a mission,” Bucky croaked out. “It felt not real in the bad way, that we were playing parts that didn’t connect with our lives, and that...”

“Your hand kept twitching,” Steve said softly. “Were you looking for a gun?”

“Probably,” Bucky commented.

The three were situated in Bucky’s soft space. Between the three of them, they’d constructed a pit of sorts. A king-sized mattress was surrounded by plush headboards on all four sides so that you had to climb into the bed instead of rolling on or off it. Having the ability to curl into a corner when the nightmares were bad had become one of Bucky’s self-care mechanisms.

Having all the material in the nest be washable had also proven to be a bit of a plus. Steve liked having multiple nests to visit during heats.

“Sweetheart,” Tony said quietly, “did you ever honeypot?”

Bucky felt his jaw twitch. Just tell them, James. Tell them the story and they’ll understand. In the time between when Bucky called ‘time’ on the scene and now, he and Winter had been going back and forth about what the problem was and they thought they had it figured out.

“A bunch in the early 00s, yeah,” Bucky croaked out. “After the Red Room was dissolved, Hydra was worried they wouldn’t have little girls to train to be widows anymore. All of the ways they recruited - like pretending to take girls for the Soviet gymnastics program - fell with the Wall so they had to get creative.”

“You don’t need to expalin, baby,” Tony said.

“No, I do,” Bucky replied. “I do.”

He took a breath and Steve murmured for him to breathe deeper. “Smell the safety, my love,” Steve whispered into the silence and Bucky started again.

“There was a list, I was always given the female omegas,” he explained.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Because, doll,” Bucky grinned, “they had to freeze me everytime they gave me a fella. You were my fella and even brainwashed to fuck, I knew you were the only fella I wanted to breed.”

Steve drew Bucky in for a long kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Okay, Romeo and Juliet, on with the story, please,” Tony smiled.

“That doesn’t fit at all,” Steve protested. “We weren’t star-crossed, and neither of us killed ourselves-”

“You put a plane in the ocean, ya muppet,” Bucky interrupted. “You thought I was dead and you put a plane in the ocean.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t about you.”

“Baby,” Tony said, “he’s fucking with you to avoid telling us the story. Stop helping him.”

“Fuck off, Stark,” Bucky groaned. “Deflection is a valued skill in this marriage.”

“And so is cutting it off,” Tony replied.

“You only learned that because Pepper sent you to the fancy therapist,” Bucky said.

“And now we all benefit from it. Story. Honeypot. Now.”

“You’re being a dick, Tony,” Steve protested. “If he doesn’t want to tell it -”

“I was in Hong Kong,” Bucky interrupted because he knew Tony and Winter were right. He had to explain or this would only happen again. “And getting to the alpha meant getting to the omega, and they wanted me to pass on the serum. She was selected as kind of a prize, I think, they thought. I… I had to seduce her and make her think I loved her, and that was the mission and…”

He trailed off, but then met each of their eyes with tears in his own. “I never failed a mission.”

He was quiet for a long time. “It was at the end of a long time out of the chair and Winter had started letting me take over again sometimes. I remember renting a fishing boat and catching sea bass for hours one day, because we were in Hong Kong for about three months, tracking this woman’s alpha.

“The alpha was an abusive son of a bitch to her and an important someone in the mob there and Winter had killed him the night before this memory, tortured him first, but she was… I don’t know, I can’t remember all of it, but I remember I was supposed to put a pup in her and I wasn’t to leave that room until her heat was over. It was four days and I knotted her so much that I was raw. Her having a pup was the only way she got to live.” Bucky felt his eyes get wet and both of his husbands nuzzled on either side of his neck, kissing the bonding marks gently.

“I know I was a dick, I’m sorry, you don’t have to,” Tony said.

“No, you were right, I need to,” Bucky breathed. “Anyway, she was wearing one of those dresses and…. At the end of the heat, I found birth control in her bathroom and they ordered me to shoot her.”

“So seeing me in the dress…” Steve trailed off.

“I fucking love you in dresses,” Bucky growled. “I love the way your legs look in heels, and when you were trying things on the other day, I nearly creamed my pants, so it wasn’t the dress, it was just literally everything. It was…”

“So, yes to crossdressing,” Tony summarized, “and no to roleplay.”

“It was a hard ‘no’ for Winter,” Bucky replied, “but I thought I’d….”

“What did we say?” Tony said gently.

“We try whatever sounds fun and we stop when it’s not,” Bucky recited.

“Exactly,” Tony affirmed, gently kissing Bucky. “Do you feel better now that we all know?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. “I really do.”

“Can we take care of you a little now?” Steve asked, running his hands lazily over Bucky’s chest.

“What do you think you’ve been doing?” Bucky asked.

Steve furrowed his brow. “Baby, this is just laying here, this isn’t -”

“It is to me,” Bucky corrected, threading his fingers through Steve’s and placing their hands over his heart. “I needed to be with you and to be quiet and you did that, and that’s taking care of me.”

“Okay,” Tony conceded. “Can we pamper you a little now, then?”

“Why?”

“Because this is part of it,” Tony replied simply. “The scene didn’t work out, you went to a bad mental place, and I get that you and Winter got yourself out of it, and that we helped with that bit, but Steve and I also need to make sure you're okay, for our own sakes.”

“What does this all entail?”

“Well,” Steve said softly, “we built a bathtub for three people for a reason.”

“And then there’s the shampoo you love for your hair,” Tony continued.

“Oh, fuck you bringing out the big guns,” Bucky breathed. He loved having his hair washed and the bastards knew it. “Okay, husbands, I’m yours.”

Getting into their master bathroom was more of a trip than Bucky had really anticipated. His legs wouldn't cooperate and, while quieter than before, Winter was still busy shooting him reassurances that were both welcome and a little overwhelming.

He tried his hardest not to let his discomfort show as they passed one room, then the next, only to be met with Tony looking at him sternly when he finally looked up from where he'd been checking his feet wouldn't make him trip. Bucky shrugged. Tony didn't say anything, he just let go of his hand to wind an arm around his waist instead.

It felt good, warm beyond words, to have Tony's strong arm pressing him against his equally strong side. It felt like being rescued from drowning into his own mind - being held and being safe.

Steve had gone before them to start the tub and get their things lined on the counter so that, when they reached the bathroom, both Bucky and Tony were treated with the sight of a candlelit room smelling of their custom scented oils and bath bombs. Even the sound of the water pouring out the tap, and splashing at high pressure into that which was already filling the tub, felt incredible.

Although reluctant at first, Bucky started to let go of all his hangups in favor of letting both his husband peel off the thin layers of clothes around his body. He let himself be led to the tub by equally naked men who looked at him like he'd hung the moon in the sky and yet could shatter at any moment. Steve's eyes in particular, kept dancing from one limb to another to Bucky's eyes to his still trembling fingers until they were all seated in the tub and the man could occupy himself with turning the tap off.

The water ran up to their midsections, a little over in Tony's case, but not too much that it was uncomfortable on the scars that marred his chest. It was the beginning of a process that would bring peace to settle over all three of them after the emotional nature of the evening.

"Turn around, love," Steve told him, "Tony will do your hair."

"Oh will he now?" Bucky asked, smirking a little at the flush of heat back on Steve's cheeks and the way Tony's eyes lit up at being done the honors.

"C'mon Buckaroo," Tony made grabby hands at him and Bucky let himself sink into the request.

He turned as he'd been told, facing Steve and tilting his head back, his hair falling behind him for Tony to do with as he pleased. He closed his eyes when Tony's wet hands first started skipping up his arms, settling on his shoulders for a moment before finally gathering any stray strand of hair to take all of it in his hands. It felt good, the way Tony kneaded at his skull once he'd wet his hair with gentle drips of water from both his palms and the cup he'd taken from the shelf. The pads of his fingers soothing as they pressed into his scalp, pulled his hair out of the way in gentle tugs and then wet it again, the warmth slowly seeping into Bucky's skin.

Steve stayed silent and still for a while longer, just watching them with a slow smile that warmed Bucky's heart further once he opened his eyes again. But then he moved a bit, making the water slosh around them and winked at Tony behind his other alpha.

"I wanna suck your cock until you knot my mouth underwater, while Tony washes your hair." Steve said, both parts uttered in an even tone that gave the other two pause, until Tony growled in assent and Bucky laughed.

"Direct, much?"

"Do you want that?" Steve ignored him.

Bucky shot a glance Tony's way. He looked like the mere idea of Steve sucking him off was putting him on the edge of coming. Of course he did, he always looked like that when Steve's mouth and his dick were put together in the same mix.

"Yeah," Bucky breathed when he looked back at Steve's expectant face, "Gonna give Tony a lil' show, baby?"

"And make you come hard down my throat, if possible," Steve said, a smug little smirk on his lips at the wounded sound that came out of Tony's own throat. The fact that Steve's boldness was cover-up for his shaken state didn't evade either of the men in the tub with him, and Bucky caressed his cheek before he answered, Tony squeezing his hip gently confirming they were on the same page.

"If you're sure you want it, then yeah, I'd like that, Stevie."

Steve smiled at him, and then got down on his stomach in the bath, Bucky making room for him between his legs and leaning back into Tony's space.

Then a few things happened all at once that put Bucky's brain on hold - Tony uncapped the Bucky and Winter’s favorite bottle of lavender-scented shampoo - it was the only common thread in the love scents that wisped when they were all together, whether he was in charge or Winter was - and it immediately made his body sag with relief. Then Steve lowered himself further and found his cock under the water, the adoration in his eyes leaping for Bucky's heart as he bit his lip, took a deep breath, and sunk in. And then Bucky had his cock in Steve's mouth as far as it would go and Tony was lathering shampoo in his hair while dropping kisses on his shoulders and gentle words of praise in his ears, his own cock poking at Bucky's lower back.

Bucky gasped, the way Steve worked his cock under the water, sucking him hard and pillowing the underside of it with his cotton-soft tongue just meant this wouldn't last long. Which, it usually didn't when he'd exerted himself mentally and his husbands showed him what caring for someone could mean this way. He usually cane embarrassingly quickly then.

And Tony getting worked up behind him wasn't helping matters either.

Steve's hand coming to tease his knot while the omega came up for air - the serum could only do so much - made Bucky's ass clench hard, a hissing breath coming out of him at the same time as Tony started rinsing his hair, appreciative hums leaving his mouth.

"Ready for me, baby?" Bucky asked Steve before he could get back down.

"He's more ready than he'll ever be, look at his ass," Tony groaned, and Steve laughed cheekily while they both dissolved in growls.

Slick was pooling messily in the water above and around Steve's backside and frankly, Bucky wished he hadn't screwed his eyes shut at the sight but it was too much. The moment Steve's hand was replaced was his mouth, fully distended to accommodate his swelling knot, Bucky started coming.

Tony pulled him backwards so he could lay his head on his shoulder and watched them.

"So beautiful my loves," he breathed, his hands squeezing Bucky's arms hard.

Bucky felt him twitch behind him and, as the aftershocks of his own orgasm started to rescind, Steve still swallowing around his dick, Bucky reached a head behind him. He looked for Tony's balls, gave them a not-so-gentle tug before sliding two fingers down.

"Kiss me," he told Tony, and just as his husband did so, Bucky slipped two fingers up his ass, dry but for the water they were bathing in.

Steve emerged from the water just as Tony keened into Bucky's mouth, his cock jerking against Bucky's back and his hole contracting hard against his digits.

"Fuck," Steve said.

Only when both Bucky and Tony were back from whatever skies they'd ascended to, did they both realize Steve was jerking off hard on the sight of them together.

"You're so sexy, so beautiful, I need you," Steve whined, his bottom lip jutting wet and red as he kept fisting his cock under the water.

"No, no you don't, baby, look at you, you're doing so good, keep going, it's right there, you can do it, come for us, Steve, show Bucky how perfect you are, go on," Tony encouraged instead.

And Steve did. And Bucky wasn't sure what reality they were living in, but he never wanted to wake up from this dreamlike life they had for themselves.

Steve's climax hit him hard, making him grunt as he filled the tub with more slick and come and they all chuckled at the state of their bathwater.

"Rinse, then snuggles," Steve declared when he unstuck his forehead from where he'd pressed it on Bucky's chest.

"Sounds like a plan," Tony smiled, a gentle hand washing away the sweat on Steve's face.

So they did that. They all got up, drained the tub as they rinsed each other carefully with the detachable shower head and got out, their legs all shaky and their eyes sparkly. Bucky could almost feel his bond mark buzz with the gentle feelings and warmth Tony and Steve's touch inspired him.

Tony got the blow-drier out once they were all wrapped in their fluffy bathrobes - Winter practically purring at him - and made Bucky sit on the edge of the tub as he took care of drying Bucky's long hair. He was so gentle with the hair ties he used to part his hair for easier access, and Steve's head on his lap was so heavy and soothing, Bucky could feel his eyes growing heavier.

"You hungry?" Steve asked when they got up and moving again, just crossing the hallway to their bedroom.

"Unless you've got grapes in your pocket, Stevie, I'd rather sleep I think," Bucky smiled at him.

"Then hop under the covers, big man," Tony kissed his cheek, _not_ getting on his tippy toes to do so.

Steve turned on the gentle yellow lights built into the headboard before he slid in, and then tapped the mattress next to him for Bucky to join him.

Unlike most nights, Bucky was happy to let him snuggle against his back, Steve throwing one of his legs over his hip and his arm around his waist as they watched Tony pull the curtains closed.

"Time to rest now," the other alpha said, smiling when he saw how settled they were.

"Yeah," Bucky hummed, "Come here, squirrel."

Tony faked an indignant noise, like always when Bucky used that nickname, and Steve huffed in his neck. They laid tangled in each other like this, and let sleep take them, Bucky only whispering a quiet thank you once the lights were out, and his husbands only held him a little tighter in answer.


	6. Bucky (and Winter's) Metal Arm

“Hey baby?” Bucky asked one evening as he ran his metal fingers through Tony’s hair.

“I think I need a haircut soon,” Tony murmured. “Yeah?”

“Just don’t let DUM-E do it again,” Steve smirked from his end of the couch.

“That was one time and he needed a morale boost, Rogers,” Tony stuck out his tongue.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Does Winter ever use this arm?”

“What do you mean,” Tony asked.

“Just that,” Bucky said. “Does he ever use the metal arm?”

Steve and Tony looked at each other.

“I’ve never noticed,” Steve said slowly. “I guess he does?”

“He must, right?” Tony said.

Bucky snorted. “Thank fuck you idiots have me and Clint on the team. You notice nothing.”

“I notice things!” Tony protested. “I notice so many things!”

“What color is Steve’s shirt,” Bucky asked, while putting his hand over Tony’s eyes.

“Um, blue?”

“Are you guessing that because 90% of his wardrobe is blue?”

“Hey!”

“We all think Pepper should take you shopping, babe,” Tony said.

“The answer is a weird shade of green that I don’t really like,” Bucky said.

“What is wrong with my clothes all of a sudden,” Steve protested.

“It’s not all of a sudden,” Bucky said. “And there is a way to fix our complaints, ya know.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky got up and straddled himself across Steve’s lap. He edged his hands under the hem of Steve’s shirt and whispered into his ear, “you could take everything off.”

Steve whimpered a little at the growl that Bucky put in his voice. He felt his slick glands start to open as he whispered back, “your wish is my command, Alpha.”

* * *

“He doesn’t,” Tony said with no other introduction three days later while Steve was trying to sketch.

“Is there a second half of that sentence?” Steve asked, not taking his eyes from the paper.

“Winter,” Tony said. “He never uses the arm. I just went through about two months of Jarvis footage and he never does.”

“I asked Buck yesterday why he pointed it out,” Steve said, realizing he was now having a conversation with his husband and putting his pad and pencils down. Tony was hopping back and forth on his feet a little, an awkward shuffle he did whenever he was worried he’d done something wrong and hurt one of them somehow.

 _Not notice things my ass,_ Steve snorted inwardly. But Bucky’s point still stood if he’d never noticed something more basic like whether or not his husband only used one arm when he had two.

“And he answered,” Tony made a ‘go on’ motion with his hands.

“That the elbow joint always feels a little stiff, like Winter had been holding it to his side and not really using it.”

“Winter will move it, but he almost never touches us with it, and he never does anything where he’d have to grip something,” Tony said. “Bucky uses it all the time.”

“So it’s not about function,” Steve mused. “Alpha, come here, you’re making me nervous.”

Tony settled himself into Steve’s lap and Steve felt him calm a bit when he kissed Tony’s forehead. “What if something’s wrong and he’s in pain and he didn’t tell us?”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Steve said softly. “Because you know Bucky is quick to tell you if anything is wrong with anything and as much as we separate them, their bodies are the same.”

Tony nodded. “I don’t know why this is hitting me so funny, but I feel… I don’t like it.”

“Then let’s ask him,” Steve said. “Winter’s with us today, right?”

“Yeah, he’s out for a run with Sam right now,” Tony said.

“Why didn’t they…” Steve trailed off and then remembered that they had invited him, but he’d been covered in charcoal dust already.

Which was now all over Tony.

“Shit, baby,” Steve chuckled. “I got you all covered in dust.”

Tony licked his lips. “I wash.”

“You do?” Steve’s voice held a tone of faux surprise. “I suppose I’ll have to find the spin cycle.”

“I prefer the suction, personally,” Tony said, “really makes sure the stains are out.”

Steve laughed as he captured Tony’s lips with his and then stood up in one smooth motion, carrying his husband to their shower.

* * *

"You always do that," Tony mused, "the arm thing,"

"Smooth Tony," Steve hissed but didn't go further when Winter raised his hand to signal he wanted to answer himself.

"The arm thing?" He asked, but it was clear he knew what Tony was referring to, all packed that he was with both his glass and milk bottle wedged under his right arm and still reaching for his bowl of oatmeal with the same hand.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Tony said, watching his husband's face carefully, Steve's intent gaze palpable as it went from him to Winter and back again.

Winter leaned down on the counter to set his breakfast down, his eyes also fleeting from the island to Tony's face, pondering, if Tony had to guess.

"Bucky says I should work on that, but I don't know how," he whispered eventually, tracing idle patterns on the counter with his flesh hand.

"He uses it," Steve offered, "how… how do you feel when he does that?"

"Weird?"

Tony got up then, when Winter sat down on his chosen stool, looking defeated and tugging on his ear a little too hard to be either discrete or be left alone. He walked around the island and behind Winter, grateful for the fact that the man was sitting so he could loop his arms around his midsection and rest his chin on his metal shoulder, squeezing when Winter jumped a little bit.

"I think we need to build some new memories attached to it. I think we need to have you experiment with it, see what you're comfortable with and see where we go from there. Because you have two arms, handsome, and you're living like you only have one, most of the time."

Winter sucked in a harsh breath, but at the same time Tony was glad for the way he melted against him, almost letting his head fall back onto his shoulder. Tony let him have a moment, looking into Steve's eyes across the kitchen as he caressed Winter's stomach under his hoodie and carefully dropped a kiss to Winter's shoulder where the sleeve of his sweater had been ripped off.

"Maybe," Steve got up from his own seat and walked up to them, only stopping a few feet away and reaching for Winter's flesh hand, "You could do my next massage, heat isn't for another three weeks so it's the perfect time, Cho said--"

"That we have to keep softening your muscles so the serum doesn't turn your womb to bricks," Winter finished for him, a hint of amusement making its way into the words that made both Tony and Steve smile. The diagnosis hadn't taken any of them by surprise when they'd consulted to see if Steve was fit to bear their children one day, and they'd been diligently following Helen's instructions since.

"I think that'd be a great idea," Tony said softly, nuzzling Winter's neck, aware that the mere mention of having children with them had kickstarted his scent glands hard.

"But it could… it could go so wrong," Winter stuttered, but this time Tony had a feeling Steve was ready to answer himself. And he was.

"No, beautiful, I really don’t think it will," he squeezed Winter's hand to bar further protesting. "Look at me, it couldn't because whether you believe it or not, you have perfect mastery of your hand, but also, my stomach is a little rough at the start anyway, so even if you need a moment to adjust, it will work, and you won't hurt me."

“Also,” Tony contributed, “there’s the fact that Steve has the highest pain tolerance of all of us. He likes things harder than you, or I, or Bucky do so that we get through the serum. Also, there are safewords.”

Winter thought this over and nodded. “Okay, we can try.”

“That’s all we’re asking, love. Just give it a try,” Tony whispered.


End file.
